


A snack

by Luan_Lee



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Apex Games, Boyfriends, Dating, Games, Hungry, Kissing, M/M, Poki, crypto is horny, distracting boyfriend, getting a bit hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luan_Lee/pseuds/Luan_Lee
Summary: Crypto gets distracted by his too pretty boyfriend Mirage. They ended up playing a game.___________Really short story here, if you want me to continue tell me pls :)
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Kudos: 28





	A snack

Crypto was sitting in his room with his too noisy and distracting boyfriend Mirage, who was chewing on his chocolate Mikado or also known as 'poki'. He was working on a broken holo device, his brows furrowed into a small frown, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly from time to time as he gently removed the cap of the device.

Crypto watched him in the corner of his eyes and he didn't miss the light twitching of his boyfriends mouth, when he was focusing on his tech. He felt the sudden urge to kiss his perfect face all over, feel his puffy and full lips against his, but he had other things to do. Really important things... So he was really trying to concentrate at this point as he was decrypting an Secret file, he discovered half an hour ago, but Mirage was all he was thinking about.

"Witt"Crypto didn't turn to Elliott, who looked up to his pretty hacker boyfriend "hm?". There was a clicking sound as Mirage closed his device and cleaned his hands with a towel before sticking another poki between his lips. Crypto looked at him and his gaze stuck on the brunettes lips and the snack between them. "You're making me hungry...". "Well" the trickster said in judging tone and leaned against a soft pillow, "you decided to skip lunch, so it's your own fault." Elliott looked at him for a moment before he waved Crypto over "come 'ere you can have some." He was pointing at the little pack filled with his snacks beside him on the couch. Crypto looked at it for a moment and stood up "you sure?", "Of course! Now move your thin ass over here old man". Crypto huffed annoyed and placed himself in front of his boyfriend now smiling at him, his knee was resting on the couch as he leaned a bit closer, reaching for the box....

Or that's what Mirage thought at first, because Cryptos hands suddenly moved up to his face, cupping his cheeks and pulling him closer to his own face. "Can I have this snack?" His poki was almost falling out of his mouth, when Crypto started to chew on the other end. "H-hey that's m-m--ine!" Elliots face felt really warm, like it was on fire, hot and red like somebody painted his cheeks. It was like in the holo bash event, when he wore his wisecracker outfit with these little red circles on his cheeks, it was also really adorable. Crypto just giggled, which made Mirages heart skip a beat. He loved Cryptos laughing, his cute giggles and chuckles were like music to his ears. It made him so happy, because Tae Joon almost never laughed or smiled and he was even happier to be the one person to make him smile.

He was pulled out if his dream state as Crypto suddenly started to bite down another piece of their shared snack and moved closer. Elliot knew what he was planning. He smiled as he accepted the little Challenge. He's not going to back away first. Cryptos hand brushed through Elliot's hair as he moved closer to the tanned mans face. They were now only a few inches apart from each other and Elliotts blush was getting darker as he imagined Crypto kissing him, but he was sure he wouldn't.

_"He's just teasing me, making fun of me like always!! I can't back_ _awa-_ _"_

Crypto was now very close to his lips and he felt the soft breathing of the hacker on his face. He immediately pulled back and sighed defeated, looking away "okay okay you won.... Argh why are you always teasing me, this is so mean." He crossed his arms and gained another chuckle out of Crypto as he did so. "So since you won this little 'Challenge'... What do you want?" He pouted like a little offended kid. "Mwo? A price?I want... another snack, can I ... have it now?" Crypto was still leaning over Mirage and one of his hands were placed against the backrest of the couch. "You can have the whole thing" Mirage gestured at the box a bit grumpy about losing, but his facial expression quickly changed to a very shocked one, when Crypto leaned forward, intruding his personal space once again.

"Good. You know I like eye-candys, but I'm starving." "W-wait what do you mea-" he couldn't continue because his lips were suddenly captured by Cryptos. He leaned closer brushing through Elliott's hair again as he kissed him like there was no tomorrow, as if he was waiting for this kiss for years, as if he needed these kisses to breath. Elliott couldn't do much than just letting everything happen. He was expecting a lot but not _this._ He also didn't expect to hear himself moan, when Crypto gently bit down on his bottom lip, before pulling away to take a breath "you taste delicious, I want more" "mhmmnnhh! T-tae j-..! Mnnnahh!" Elliott's face was tinted in a dark crimson red as he felt how desperate Park was, how much his boyfriend longed to kiss him. He just understood : Crypto wasn't playing games with him to tease him, he just wanted to kiss him.

Tae Joon licked over Elliot's lips, demanding Elliott to open his mouth and he did, groaning as Park licked into his mouth. He moved his knee closer to Elliott and pressed ever so slightly against his groin, which made the pretty trickster moan again. He felt his blood rushing southwards at the sudden attention and his pants were suddenly way too tight. He was already half hard alone form their passionate kissing and it was very embarrassing. He wasn't a horny teen anymore, He was a fully grown man, but Crypto just did something to him, made him feel things.

Of course the hacker noticed Elliott's obvious bulge and looked down at the trickster with such hunger in his eyes, Elliott feared his boyfriend was going to eat him alive. A wide smirk was plastered on his face as he pushed Elliott down on the couch with his other hand "you look so beautiful like this. Puffy lips, swollen and red like your cheeks. I won't skip this meal."

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm not sure if I should continue, write some cute or hot stuff... That's up to you.  
> If anyone is interested let me know:)


End file.
